GNT-0000SHIA Gundam 00 Shia Qan［T］
The GNT-0000SHIA Gundam 00 Shia QanT is a Gunpla from Gundam Build Fighters Try Island Wars and is based on the GNT-0000 00 Qan［T］. It is built and piloted by Shia Kijima. Technology & Combat Characteristics An original Gunpla created by Shia Kijima based on the GNT-0000 00 Qan［T］, the Gundam 00 Shia QanT inherits the base design's high level of particle control capabilities and has high offensive and defensive capabilities.HG 1/144 00 Shia QanTkit manual Unlike the team battle based, support type GNW-100P Gundam Portent used by Shia in the 13th U-19 National Tournament, the Gundam 00 Shia QanT's high attack power allows it to handle multiple opponents single-handedly. Furthermore, when the GN Drives in the left shoulder's GN Binder and in the backpack are aligned, the Gunpla enters Flight Mode which has overwhelming speed. Weapon wise, the Gundam 00 Shia QanT is armed with a GN Sword, a pair of GN Sword Bits and a GN Binder. It can also deploy a GN Field for defense purpose as well as the Quantum Burst for higher attack power. Armaments ;*GN Sword :The Gunpla's main handheld weapon, its blade is covered with particles and this grants it high cutting capabilities. Like the GNW-100P Gundam Portent's GN Pierce Sword, the Gundam 00 Shia QanT's GN Sword can emit a long flexible beam blade to increase its attack range. Besides serving as a close combat weapon, the GN Sword can also be used for ranged attacks as it has a beam rifle function. ;*GN Sword Bit :A pair of remote controlled close combat weaponry stored on the left shoulder's GN Binder, Shia can control them freely. The design of the Gundam 00 Shia QanT's GN Sword Bits bears some similarities to the GN-9999 Transient Gundam's GN Partizan's spear tip. The GN Sword Bits open up when the Gunpla deploys the GN Field and when it uses the Quantum Burst. ;*GN Binder :Mounted on the left shoulder, beside containing one of the Gunpla's two GN Drives and serving as a platform for storing the GN Sword Bits, it also functions as a shield with high defensive capabilities. The blades on the sides of the GN Binder's base can also be deployed as bits. Special Equipment and Features ;*Flight Mode :A mode that vastly enhances the Gundam 00 Shia QanT's flight capabilities and makes high speed movement possible. To enter this mode, the GN Binder opens up after swinging to the Gunpla's back where the GN Drives in the binder and backpack can connect with each other. In flight mode, the GN Sword Bits on the GN Binder opens up and serves as clavicle antennae, pushing the Gunpla's particle control abilities to its limit. At the maximum speed, it is possible to deploy the GN Sword Bits for offensive purposes, but the GN Binder cannot be used as a shield. ;*Quantum Burst :Like the original 00 QanT, the Gundam 00 Shia QanT can also used Quantum Burst. However, the Gundam 00 Shia QanT's Quantum Burst does not have purging of armor, exposing of GN Condensers and GN Drives, or the alignment of the two GN Drives. The Gundam 00 Shia QanT does glow when it activates the Quantum Burst, and the Sword Bits as well as the blades on the sides of the GN Binder's base are positioned around the base of the Gunpla. The Quantum Burst serves to increase the Gundam 00 Shia QanT's attack power, allowing it to fire a powerful beam from the tip of its GN Sword. ;*GN Field :The Sword Bits and the blades on the sides of the GN Binder's base can generate a defensive GN Field when positioned in a circle. When used in combination with the YMS-15KRT02 Gyancelot's shield, the GN Field is strong enough to block the GN Laser of Celestial Being. History Picture Gallery GNT-0000SHIA Gundam 00 Shia Qan［T］(Island Wars) 01.jpg|Activated GNT-0000SHIA Gundam 00 Shia Qan［T］(Island Wars) 02.jpg|Attacking with GN Sword GNT-0000SHIA Gundam 00 Shia Qan［T］(Island Wars) 03.jpg|Attacking with GN Sword Bit GNT-0000SHIA Gundam 00 Shia Qan［T］(Island Wars) 04.jpg|Attacking in Quantum Burst GNT-0000SHIA Gundam 00 Shia Qan［T］(Island Wars) 05.jpg|GN Field GNT-0000SHIA Gundam 00 Shia Qan［T］(Island Wars) 06.jpg|Punching with the Superior Kaiser Gunpla HGBF Gundam 00 Shia Qan-T-.jpg|HGBF 1/144 Gundam 00 Shia QanT (2016): box art Reference Gallery References Notes & Trivia *Although the blades on the sides of the GN Binder's base are not identified in the model kit's manual as weapons, they can be seen used as Bits in the anime at around 23:51. Furthermore, at around 27:45, they are used alongside the GN Sword Bits to form the GN Field. *The modifications to the upper part of the head bear a strong resemblance to cat ears. External links